


Spin the Bottle

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: It's the end of the world so everyone decides to sit down and play  game of spin the bottle.





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



> Written for stacysmash who requested 39. Spin the bottle kiss +TanaTsuki on tumblr!
> 
> Requests are still open if you want to go shout a prompt and ship at me on tumblr

Tsukishima didn’t blame them for having a bit of childish fun, he just didn’t understand why they had to do it in his garage.  Granted it was a big space, a converted barn so they could store machinery and the few vehicles they had managed to scrape together over the years.  They could have done it in the canteen or the dormitories. Now he had to listen to them giggle and squeal as they played spin the bottle. Out of all the games they could have played they decided to do that one.

 

Besides a couple snarky comments and a well placed glare or two when they got too loud, Tsukishima stayed out of it.  Mostly because Yamaguchi was involved and Tsukishima had a hard time denying his oldest friend anything even before everything happened.  Winter was coming to a close and a bad flu had spread throughout their camp. Yamaguchi had nearly died and Tsukishima hadn’t even been allowed to see him, everyone who fell ill was quarantined.

 

If it hadn’t been for the runners they would have lost a lot of people.  Going on supply runs were dangerous enough, going on them in the dead of winter when half the runners were ill was practically a death march.  It didn’t help that all the medical supplies outside of large hospitals in main cities had already been raided and everyone knew those places were ground zero, no-go at all.

 

The runners weren’t supposed to hit up one of those hospitals but of course they did.  Runners were out of their minds, most of them were fast and strong with little to no fear.  Sawamura kept them grounded but anyone who knew the oldest runner knew he was just as crazy as the rest and it had been his idea to hit a city hospital.  They had succeeded, though at a great cost to themselves. They had come back limping, exhausted, dehydrated, half starved and even more out of their minds than they had started off with.  The runners never talked about what they saw outside the safety of their zone, but Tsukishima knew.

 

Tsukishima was a half decent medic but a better mechanic.  He had been a runner for many years until the tremors in his hands became a liability to those who needed him to either patch them up or have their backs.  So now Tsukishima took care of most of the mechanical needs and his job was to figure out why the jeep the runners used was overheating.

 

A cheer went up as the barn door opened, letting in a blast of frigid air and even more yells to close it quickly.  Tsukishima fiddled with a wire as he saw out of the corner of his eye a tall, lone figure stroll up to the large group playing spin the bottle.

 

“You spin Ryuu!”  Hinata cheered, making room for the larger man.  Hinata was one of those crazy runners, along with Tanaka.  For a long time no one had any faith that Hinata would survive the job, but the other runners always looked out for him.  He might have been clumsy and too loud at first but he was one of the best now. Small and quicker than anyone else, he could get in and out of a place before anyone would notice.

 

“Let me show you how it’s done!”  Tanaka boasted, as loud as usual. There was laughter as the bottle spun then complete silence which Tsukishima knew could only spell trouble.  He really did not want to be involved but the back of his neck was practically on fire due to the amount of attention he was suddenly pulling.  Tsukishima only looked over when he heard Hinata’s sputtered laughter.

 

“I’m not playing.”  Tsukishima said when he saw the bottle was pointed at him.  “Unlike some people, I’m working.” He specifically looked at the still laughing Hinata and then over to Tanaka.  Years ago a simple passing glance would make Hinata run for the hills but now he was older and had seen real horrors outside their safety zone.

 

“If you refuse to do the kiss then you have to have to do a dare.”  Yamaguchi, the traitor, spoke up. He was bundled up and sitting the closest to the heater, his voice was still raspy from the fading sickness and he was leaning heavily on Kageyama, who looked about as done with the game as Tsukishima was.

 

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”  Tsukishima snapped but there was no real heat in his words.

 

“Sorry Tsukki.”  Yamaguchi mumbled though they both knew he really wasn’t.

 

The door opened once more to reveal most of the runners.  Kuroo and Bokuto had also fallen sick like Yamaguchi, laid up in a quarantine building waiting to die as their lungs filled with fluid and slowly drowned them.  Sawamura stood a little in front of them and looked around the barn.

 

“It’s getting late, everyone pack up and head in.”  Sawamura ordered and everyone quickly got up to obey.  Sawamura held the same authority over the rest of safe zone as he did over his runners.  No one ever questioned an order from him, he had worked diligently for the camp to make sure it was safe and they had everything they needed to survive.  In return he never asked for anything, but still everyone gave him unwavering respect and unquestioning loyalty.  If Sawamura said to pack up and head to the barracks then that is exactly what everyone would do.

 

Bokuto and Kuroo had been in their own camp, though from the bits and pieces Tsukishima gathered it hadn’t been all that safe.  If they left a so-called safe zone for the unknown and nightmare world around them then it must have been bad. Sawamura had picked up the small group and brought them here.  Tsukishima didn’t mind Akaashi or Kozume but Bokuto had a tendency to be on the same level as Hinata and Tsukishima only needed one Hinata in his life. Kuroo seemed to be set on making Tsukishima’s life miserable.

 

“Spin the bottle.”  Bokuto cheered before coughing, the deep rattling kind of cough that made Tsukishima cringe in sympathy.  Kuroo patted Bokuto on the back before adjusting his knitted cap back over the other man's ears.

 

“You don’t even know what spin the bottle is Kou.”  Kuroo stated but that, neither the coughing fit, seemed to curb Bokuto’s enthusiasm.  Sawamura had moved off to the side to talk quietly to Tanaka, who’s dark eyes were concentrated on his leader as he nodded and accepted a bag from Sawamura.

 

Tsukishima looked away because he was not jealous.  He knew the bond between Tanaka and Sawamura was nothing romantic or even something resembling that.  Both men might have known others longer but they were the only ones left of the original runners. It bred an unbreakable level of loyalty and trust between the two, a deep love shared between them.  Even then, Tsukishima reminded himself, he still had no right to be jealous if there was something more romantic about their relationship.  He held no hold over Tanaka.

 

“You sit in a circle, spin the bottle and the person has to kiss whoever the bottle points to or they have to do a dare if they pass.”  Tsukishima spoke up, finding it a little sad that Bokuto didn’t even know what a simple adolescent game was.

 

“Oh.”  Bokuto said before leaning down to spin the bottle.  It stopped at a wall but he nudged it to point at Sawamura.  “Dai, we have to kiss now.” Bokuto coughed into his thick scarf before giving Sawamura a big grin over the edge.

 

“You’re still sick.”  Sawamura said and Tsukishima found it interesting that he didn’t outright say no.

 

“Fine, then kiss Tetsu.”  Bokuto rasped out. Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows at an unimpressed looking Sawamura.

 

“Pass.”  Sawamura deadpanned before squeezing Tanaka’s shoulder on his way out.

 

“Okay then I dare you to kiss Tetsu.”  Bokuto tried again, following after Sawamura.

 

“Hard pass.”  Sawamura answered automatically but didn’t stop Bokuto from moving his arm so Bokuto could huddle close against the biting wind.  Kuroo brought up the rear, not looking at all insulted that he was a hard pass.

 

Nobody ever said anything about the three of them.  Sure there was gossip but most just let them do as they pleased.  Tsukishima knew it had to do with the loyalty Sawamura instilled in everyone, but mostly everyone just wanted their de facto leader to find happiness.  Even if it was with a loudmouth and a weirdo.  It was also another reason Tsukishima didn't allow himself to be jealous over Tanaka and Sawamuras relationship.

 

“Here.”  Tanaka put the bag down on the exposed engine and Tsukishima wasn’t even surprised that there was food in it.  Even on his off hours Sawamura still took care of everyone around him, and he would have known that Tsukishima had been in the makeshift garage all day now doing repairs.  “But first, I think you owe me a kiss.”

 

Tsukishima turned to Tanaka, who was grinning widely like he expected Tsukishima to pass.  Tanaka still looked like he was suffering from his last run. He had lost weight, which showed in his face, the bones pressing against skin and making him look even more dangerous than he already did.  Dark circles beneath his bloodshot eyes betrayed the lack of sleep he was getting, his lips looked painfully chapped.

 

Tsukishima curled his hand into Tanaka’s scarf, pulling him forward and enjoying the extra height even if Tanaka still outweighed him.  Surprise registered on Tanaka’s face before Tsukishima pressed his lips against Tanaka’s.

 

It wasn’t the first kiss they had shared, though Tsukishima couldn’t really pinpoint when this had started or why.  Tanaka was everything Tsukishima thought he hated. Loud, outgoing, brash, easily excitable, full of energy, the list went on.  But somehow they had gotten here, with Tanaka’s cold fingers cupping Tsukishima’s face, tilting his head to get a better angle as the kiss deepened.

 

When the second week passed and the runners hadn’t returned everyone had feared the worst.  With half the camp fallen to illness and the runners missing, hope had been a hard thing to find.  Tsukishima could not have handled the loss of Yamaguchi but the thought of losing Yamaguchi and Tanaka had paralyzed him in a way he hadn't felt since he had been a child.

 

Another four whole days passed before the runners appeared in the dead of night.  The medicine had been handed over and the runners had gone off into their own bunker, except for Tanaka.

 

Tsukishima spent all but the coldest nights in the barn and Tanaka had crawled into bed with him that night.  Tsukishima hadn’t been asleep, it felt like months since he had last slept well, but he had welcomed Tanaka with barely a word.  Tsukishima knew what it was like to come back to the camp, to finally feel safe once again but knowing what hell waited beyond their walls.  It was pure hell, a torturous waiting for the walls to break and knowing he would have to go back out for more supplies.  Everything seemed raw and painful, being around people hurt but being far from them was even worse.  As runners there was really no personal space boundaries and it always seemed easier to rest, to close their eyes and allow themselves to sleep when other runners were around them, even in the safe zone.

 

Tsukishima pressed Tanaka up against the jeep, wanted to leave his imprint on the other man, wanted to be marked by Tanaka in some way.  Tanaka, as always, seemed to understand and welcomed the less than gentle kisses and the grip that was most likely to leave marks behind.


End file.
